The present invention relates generally to electrical connectors and particularly to an electrical connector with a low profile latch.
Electrical connectors have been proposed with various features to afford secure mechanical and electrical engagement with a mating electrical connector or other mateable connecting device. Various latching systems have been used with electrical connectors to provide such secure engagement. It is desirable that the latch providing the secure engagement also afford easy attachment and detachment. For instance, latching mechanisms have been developed which include pivotally supported latching arms that interlock with each other or that interlock with a complementary latching mechanism of the mateable connector or connecting device. The latching arms of many connectors are pivotally mounted on the connector housings and often require a relatively long lever arm portion to pivot the latching arm to either engage or disengage the arm from a latch on the mating connecting device. This requires considerable space on the connector assembly which renders such connectors unsuitable for spatially constrained applications such as seat motor interfaces in automobiles.
In the automotive industry, heretofore, space constraints have prevented the use of a releasable latch at the connector that joins the seat electronics to the vehicle. Hence, seat connectors have employed a non-serviceable connection whereby the primary connector, once mated, is not intended to be disconnected. This usually results when space constraints render the primary connector either totally inaccessible or where there is not sufficient space for the connector to be manipulated as needed to perform a disconnect without damaging the connector. In such applications, a secondary connection has been provided in a manner and location that is serviceable. The secondary connection can be disconnected to accommodate service and repair activities. Secondary connections are provided in applications where space is limited, such as in automotive seat applications. More specifically, the seat adjusting mechanism is driven by an electric motor which can only be serviced after removing the seat. Due to space limitations, a secondary serviceable connection is typically used to facilitate the removal of the seat. However, the use of secondary connections adds to product cost.
A need exists for a connector with a low profile latch for use in applications with close space constraints such as seat motor connections.